monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris Clops/cartoon
Iris debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Talon Show", which premiered on May 5, 2010. She is voiced by Kate Higgins in the English version of the cartoon ("Fear the Book"). Volume 1 Webisodes Iris attends Monster High's 1361st Annual Charity Talon Show, where she is a spectator to a great performance by Cleo and an even greater by Clawdeen. Iris's Trigular Calcometry 101 class is hosted by a substitute teacher, Lou Zarr, who does not get along with the class. A conflict with Deuce leaves him petrified, upon which Iris and the other students consider the class dismissed. Iris and her friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Iris and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. Iris is talking in the hallway when Lagoona's lost her Clawculus book. "Copy Canine", "The Hot Boy", "Photo Finish", "Bad Zituation", "Clawditions", "Freedom Fight", "Idol Threat", "Hatch Me If You Can", "Date of the Dead" In "Copy Canine", she is walking past Clawdeen as she says that "her brother ate her notes." In "The Hot Boy", she is seen talking to a backgrounder. In "Photo Finish", she is seen eating with the animal girl, an another backgrounder. In "Bad Zituation", she is seen talking to a catboy. In "Freedom Fight", she is seen sitting in the second lower right corner in the science lab, and later seen talking to a backgrounder. In "Rumor Run Wild", Iris was on the poster of the Monster High Scream Queen elections of that year, as she had been the winner of last year. In "Horrorscope", she is seen walking in the halls after the first bell rings. In "Idol Threat", she is seen sitting beside the pink cyclops boy during Mr. Rotter's class, and later in the halls she is affected by Cleo's charm. In "Hatch Me If You Can" she is sitting beside the pink cyclops during science class, and one week later she is seen walking to school with Scarah. In "Date of the Dead" she is seen eating lunch with some backgrounders and Scarah. TV specials Volume 2 Iris quit the Fear Squad in "Scream Building" because she and the others could no longer stand Cleo's bossy and overly critical attitude. "Why We Fright", "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Varsity Boos", "Gloomsday", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Screech to the Beach", "Don't Cheer the Reaper", "Road to Monster Mashionals", "Queen of the Scammed", "Frightday the 13th", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Fear the Book", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Daydream of the Dead", "Nefera Again", "Back-to-Ghoul", "Abominable Impression", "Frost Friends", "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Phantom of the Opry", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Here Comes Treble", "Dueling Personality", "Monster Mashionals Part 2" Special webisodes "Kind: The Shockumentary" TV specials Volume 3 Webisodes "Uncommon Cold", "Hickmayleeun", "Unlife to Live", "Undo the Voodoo", "Aba-Kiss Me Deadly", "Bean Scare, Done That", "A Perfect Match", "Flowers for Slow Moe", and "I Scream, You Scream". Special webisodes "Zom-Beach Party" Notes * Iris started out as a backgrounder when she debuted early on in the cartoon. Her model used to sometimes come with a glitch that made half her hair disappear, and since Volume 2 she also has a purple variant walking around. * The green cyclopes that appear in "Desperate Hours" and "Monster Mashionals Part 1" may use Iris's model, but aren't her. Gallery Webisode gallery Party Planners - catboy and cyclops girl.jpg Rumor Run Wild - poster cyclops girl.jpg Scream Building - WE QUIT.jpg|Iris quits the Fear Squad. Screech to the Beach - cyclops glasses swimsuits.jpg|Iris at the beach. Road to Monster Mashionals - three swimsuits.jpg|Iris relaxing at Gloom Beach! TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - fearleader challenge.jpg|Iris as fearleader. New Ghoul @ School - friendship poster.jpg|Iris on the 'good cause' poster. Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters